A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing
by kumiko mitarashi
Summary: Coming home from a rainy day of school Wolfram meets the cause of those rainy days a gorgeous brunet that escaped his tragic life to find a new **** Wolfram/Yuri**** and other miner pairings (I think)


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Author's note:: : This Fic is an AU and the characters in this FanFiction are most likely going to be OOC and OC that will change in later chapters because I was in a rush to write this and forgot some of their people's names . Like any another FanFiction it will have grammar errors and misspelled words so please look over that and enjoy.

**Warning::: : This will be a yaoi fiction meaning boyxboy/ malexmale/ guyxguy/ monsterxbaby…. What… uh just kidding but seriously this is yaoi guys don't likey please press the back button that's located at the top left hand corner.**

Summary:::: : Coming home from a rainy day of school Wolfram meets the cause of those rainy days a gorgeous brunet that escaped his tragic life to find a new **** Wolfram/Yuri**** and other miner pairings (I think)

Thank you and please enjoy

Day 5 of nonstop rain

Rain danced on top of the car making soft calming noises Wolfram Von Bielefeld lend against the fogged glass lost in his thoughts. 'I love the rain it's so relaxing' thought Wolfram closing his eyes listening to the windshield fight off the rain and feeling the vibration of the car driving towards his mansion. Suddenly the car slammed on brakes stirring him from his thoughts.

"Watanabe" Wolfram shouted

"I'm sorry sir but…" Wolfram eyes looked towards the front and saw a boy with midnight black hair masking his face swaying in front of the car. His arms clutched around himself protectively, puffs of clouds surrounded his mouth. 'Why's he out here in the rain with barely anything on' Wolfram thought. Then the boy collapse to his knees and fell forward into a puddle of water. Without thinking Wolfram rushed out the car to the boy's aid.

Wolfram rolled the boy over brushing the hair from this face, he wasn't expecting the boy to be so beautiful as the hair stuck to his face capturing it nicely "a-are you ok" he got no reaction from the unconscious boy. Pink hues dusted the boy's pale cheeks and he was breathing out of control Wolfram spread his palm over the boys head to find out it was burning hot.

The car door swung open to reveal a bold man wearing a black suit and forcefully trying to open the umbrella while shouting his young master's name. When he finally made it to his young master, Wolfram was getting up with the young man in his arms.

"Watanabe get the door"

"But sir" he said timidly

"I said… GET THE DAMN DOOR WATANABE" Wolfram shouted

The man rushed to the car opening the door as told the blonde hastily got into the car the driver shut the door and rushed to his seat and continue to drive to the mansion's gate. The car made a complete stop in front of the double doors, maids and butlers standing outside the door with umbrellas to greet their young master. Without waiting for the door to be open for him like they always have Wolfram open the door getting out with the young boy in his arms. The maids gasped and the butlers rushed to cover their young master and stranger with their umbrellas. The blonde quickly steps through the doors.

"Where's mother" he asked one of the maids with a towel draping it around his shoulders

"She's on a date" she answered quickly and to the point

"Shit" Wolfram muttered seeing the stairs in view

Three maids stuck to his heels like glue waiting for orders "could you please bring me extra towels, warm water and some cold medicine"

"Yes sir" two maids rushed back down the stairs to retrieve what their master had ordered

"Were Gwendal" he asked to the maid that was still glued to his heels

"He's in an important meeting" she said as swiftly

"And Conrade"

"He's on a Business Trip"

"Fuck" he yelled finally making it to his room door

The maid began to reach for the knob but Wolfram stopped her by kicking the door in. Plush white sheets greeted the boy's back as Wolfram laid him down gently. The young man began to break out into coughing fits then it seized with heavy breathing.

"Let's get you out these clothes" the blonde talked softly to the black haired beauty "would you please get me some clothes from the closet" he asked the maid that was standing in front of the door

"Yes sir" the maid rushed to the closet

Wolfram began to rid the boy of this distasteful shirt noticing an ugly purplish bruise marring his right side and not so deep red cuts scattered around his tan slim body. "Go get me the First aid kit" he said scanning the boy some more

"Right" she dropped the clothes on his bed and made her way to the door

Wolfram started to remove the boy's pants when he winced and jerked upwards, finally getting his pants off he blushed noticing the boy didn't have any underwear on showing off his soft looking thighs but then noticed reddish white liquid escaping from his rear. The maids that were order to bring in the fresh towels, cold medicine and warm water entered the room Wolfram snatch a towel from one of the maids and dapped softly across the boy's face running over his scrapped lip.

Big glossy black eyes peered into emerald green ones taking Wolfram's breath away. His stunning black eyes matched his soft black hair something he never seen before while he was admiring the boy's beauty he didn't realized the boy had sat up and was now coming closer to him.

"I…I'm sorry… I'll do better" the boy panted

"W...what" Wolfram stuttered then inhaled when the boy's dry lips cover his own soft lips with a needy kiss

The boy displayed himself on Wolfram's lap give a nice jerk of his hips on Wolfram's crotch while moaning he began to grind hard and slow earning an unwanted moan from the blonde. In glee the boy peeked his pink tongue between his lips giving a hungry lick to Wolfram's bottom lip begging really hard for entrance, Wolfram was taken back by this boys boldness to even weld to the double black's desire. Getting fed up the boy let out soft whimpers from not being allowed entrance he detached his lips from the young master at the same time grinding more slowly and softer. All this grinding and moaning was music to Wolfram's ears and he couldn't take it anymore next the double black gave faster more needy grinds and Wolfram could feel the boys growing member hitting his clothed stomach that it snapped him out of his thoughts making him realize that this was wrong 'not now not this way' he thought really hard. Without thinking Wolfram pushed the double black back making the boy stare with big watery eyes that fogged up his vision.

"I-I'm sorry… hic give me a-another hic chance... I- I can do it… p-please" the black haired beauty hiccup shouted before slumping into wolfram's arms making his head roll back.

After that little episode Wolfram quietly dressed his wounds and started fixing the clothes on the boy, every now and then he steer awake so Wolfram took those times to give him cold medicine and water. As he re-laid the warm towel over the boy's head he heard mumbles behind him

"Sir…"

"Yes" he said calmly

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so" he breathed out combing his fingers through his hair

"Is there anything we can do" they asked shyly

"No, no you may be dismissed" he waves his hand towards them "I can handle the rest"

The maids grab there things and bowed "as you wish" they say in unison and headed for the door closing it leaving Wolfram with his thought of What, Who, and How. Wolfram looked at the double black comfortable sleeping in his bed.

Please read and review


End file.
